Aurora & Ikuto
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Aurora is the new student at school, but her dark past with her father is coming back to haunt her big time. She is afraid of looking like a baby, not to mention making that man look bad. Can she find something to look forward too?
1. Prolog

_Author's note – I don't own Shugo Chara. I also don't own Aurora Lawrascal who is my friend Elena's OC. She asked me to write the stories for her because while she says she is good at coming up with the plots she is not good at writing the actual stories._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.1: Intro**

_I have no emotions in my heart  
>He's always told me I'm no work of art<br>My fate is not on the astrological chart  
>My life is split in half by a dart<br>I will never find my part  
>As I am not at all smart<em>

_My name is Aurora Lawrascal. I can't say that is all that I have because even that name belongs to that man. I am the biological daughter of that man, his living breathing property. While he may not rule the world everyone else lives in, he does in fact rule my world. I am to obey every single beck and command he gives. If he wants me to eat food off the floor I will do so and I have done so. If he wants me to wear certain clothes I will do so and I have done so. My life is in my father's hands._


	2. Welcome to Seiyo

_Author's note – Elana is going to be mad at me if I don't get at least the second chapter done by this weekend._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.2: Welcome to Seiyo**

Two dull amethyst eyes stared out the window of the limo as the scenery rushed by her. Her obsidian locks cascaded over her shoulders as if her hair was a waterfall. The charcoal cascades came all the way down to her bottom. Finally the limo pulled in front of her new elementary school and she picked up her small bag.

Her footsteps were soft as she went towards her new class. She didn't bother to look at the students who were gawking at her and commenting on the fact that Aurora Lawrascal was the daughter of a very rich man who controlled a good portion of the city and the things that went on within said city. They also questioned why she hadn't come to school until now. The answer was she had been home schooled to be the proper doll when she went out, completely emotionless.

She walked past a sign saying something about the school guardians. She could honestly not care one bit about what other people thought or the major activities that went along with the school day. She wasn't to be joining any clubs. She was simply there to stand pretty and be a representative of all the amazing things her father could do. That was how she ended up at the front of the classroom with a blank expression as she looked at the unfamiliar classroom.

"She is so amazing." One of the girls piped up. "It is so cool someone as amazing as her came to our school. So spicy and cool."

Aurora introduced herself to the classroom and then found the other students began to ask her questions she had no idea why they were asking. One boy asked what her size was while other students asked her what her favorite television show was. Even the questions she felt were answerable, like her favorite book, simply was to personal. Her father demanded that she not be personal with everyone. She was to be absolute perfection.

The day progressed and she found herself bombarded by people who wanted her to join their club. It was a non-stop torrent of questions and she preferred to focus on her studies. She was emotionless and the students at her school seemed to love this and call it the "spicy and cool" phenomenon. She choose to ignore these comments and headed back to the limo to head on home. To her surprise her father was there and rolled down the window.

"What is with these friends who are following you?" The man's voice was dark and Aurora glanced back in time to see her classmates following at a distance.

"They're classmates." The female glanced back. "They aren't friends. I didn't make any as I promised."

"I don't believe you." The man stated. "And even if they aren't friends you obviously drew too much attention to yourself. As far as I am concerned you can walk home."

"I don't know the way." The girl blinked a couple of times

"Learn to read a map. You can find plenty of them at the bus stations in town." With that the limo took off."

One of her classmates suddenly approached her. "Did your father say you weren't allowed to ride home?"

"I told him I needed the exorcise and he's allowing me to walk home." Aurora smiled at them. "I must be going now."

"We'll walk with you." One of the girls smiled fondly.

"Do you know if we're going in the same direction? If not it is not advisable." And with that Aurora took off. Eventually her feet became tired and she felt blisters forming on her heals. She knew the address where she lived but it was a long way from the school. She was almost home when the rain suddenly began to pour down upon her head.

Her clothing became soaked and she eventually came to the gate. She pressed a button on the entrance and she heard the butler speak up first. Eventually her father came over the intercom. "What took you so long."

"It was a long walk."

"Nonsense. You can stand out in the rain for another hour." The man spat out his words before the intercom turned off.

Aurora found herself shaking from the cold as she waited for the hour to pass. Eventually the gate opened and she found herself walking up to the main house. The butler greeted her at the door with a towel and a bucket. "Master will not have you going through the house in your wet clothing."

"Where is my change of clothes?" Aurora asked as her amethyst eyes panicked.

"Your change of clothes is up in the bathroom." The man stated. "Your father wishes to punish you for your misdeeds."

Aurora removed her black coat and dropped it into the the bucket. Her lacy pink bra showed through the white shirt. She then began to remove her socks and shoes. The shirt was unbuttoned and put into the bucket as was her red skirt. Her hands hesitated for a few minutes to remove her underwear but finally she put them in the bucket.

She held out her hand for the towel only to have the man set the bucket down and began to dry her off . She resigned to the fact she was being touched in her private areas as being a part of her humiliation that she deserved for causing her father as much trouble as she had in the past including today. She stepped into the home as the eyes of the servants upon her naked body.

Eventually she arrived at her room and she stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She glanced at the ground before getting into the shower. "I wish that I could be somebody even if my weakness shows through."


	3. Gaining an Egg

_Author's note – Elana wants me to post two chapters this week so I'll see if I can get this done or not. Elana thinks that "Aurora & Ikuto" should be one fanfic piece. I think each act should be a separate fanfic. Because there is a lot that Elana wants me to write. I am going to put a new poll on my profile._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.3: Gaining an Egg**

Aurora curled up on her bed in a fetal position. "_Why is it father hates me as much as he does? I haven't done anything wrong and I am the perfect daughter like he wants. I didn't make any friends and I haven't participated in any clubs like he wanted. Yet he got mad at me simply because those girls followed me.. Why do those girls even want to be my friend. I am no one special and I'm not able to do anything great. I know that because father always says it is true."_

A voice came into her head. "_You know that the reason your father hates you is because you are the spitting image of your mother. Each day you grow to be more and more like her and more and more beautiful. When will you come to see that you are this way?_"

Another voice however came. "_Your father hates you because you are completely useless to those around you. When your classmates see you for the real you they will turn against you and shun you. Your father may hate you but because you are family he is obligated to protect you. This is why he told you no clubs and no friends allowed at all. You need to just face the fact that you will always be alone._"

"_I just wish I could find someone who would like me for being me._" Aurora curled up into a ball further until morning. When she woke up she was very tired. She sat up only to feel a lump between her legs. Sitting up she reached down and picked up a very pale egg. Looking closely she could see the pale design on the egg put not make out what it was.

Letting out a deep sigh she set the egg onto the dresser and began to get dressed. "I wonder which of the servants decided to play this kind of prank."

Her uniform was dry compared to yesterday and as she headed out to leave she pauses suddenly before glancing back at the egg. Her hand reached out and picked it up, turning it over and over. Finally she stuck it in her pocket and hurried out the door towards the school exit. She got down stairs and looked around for the limo driver. She hoped her father hadn't told him to not drive her today.

The drive though was waiting at the door and she managed to limp out of the house and get into the car. The man spoke up. "You need to be more careful milady. Your father was not at all pleased with yesterdays results."

"I know that." Aurora reached her hand into her pocket and she felt the egg was rather warm. "I wish there was a way that I could in fact be someone."

"You are someone milady." The driver spoke up. "Your father is... he's just over protective."

"I guess so." The girl continued to look out the window until they got to the school. She got out of the car only to find a girl with red, curly hair blocking her path.

"My name is Yamabuki Saaya. As far as I am concerned there can only be one rich popular girl at Seyio Elementary School!" The girl pointed a finger at her.

"But..." Aurora paused. "_I want to be able to tell her this isn't fair and not right. I don't want any of this._"

"So leave now." The girl slapped her across the face

"_Character change!_" A voice suddenly popped up into her head.

Aurora found herself suddenly crying. "Why? Why are you being so mean? What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you ever do to me? Your mere existence is a problem." Saaya snapped.

"That... isn't... my fault." Aurora continued to cry.

A girl with violet hair was passing by and saw Aurora crying. Saaya glanced over at the person. "Uhh... no... it isn't your fault. We have to go."

With that the two girls took off. Aurora though blinked a couple of times as her cheeks flushed up. "_Why? Why did I act like that? My father is going to kill me._" She turned her head and looked at the girl who had shown up. She was in her class and wore a cape in the same color as the skirt over her shoulders.

"_I was seen!_" At that Aurora took off and hurried down the street to get away from the school. She knew that it would some how get back to her father that she had made a mistake and her entire life would be over. "_He's going to kill me. I'm going to be stuck in the house again not able to go outside. Why does the world have to be so cruel. I honestly do try my best."_

Aurora's feet pounded on the pavement and she didn't notice the girl from school suddenly follow after her. She also didn't feel the fact that a shadow was looking at her. She didn't know that her life would in fact change for ever after this day. She simply kept running despite the fact her feet hurt from having to walk home the day home.

A voice inside her head kept saying things would be all right and another voice in her head kept saying things would go horribly wrong. Her mind kept thinking about how she couldn't find a way to be herself or find out who she herself was in fact. She let out a deep sigh finally coming to a place where everything felt silent.

"_Why did I run? If I skip school father is going to find out..._"


	4. Meeting the Queen's Chair

_Author's note – I'd like to remind people that Aurora is not my OC but my friend Elana's. If you are reading this I would like to know if this fanfic should be "one act per fanfic", "all the acts in one fanfic" or "three acts per fanfic." It would help greatly._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.4: Meeting the Queen's Chair**

When Aurora arrived at the quiet spot she found a corner in a shady area to curl up and pull her knees to her chest. She hung her head low and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Everything though seemed out of place and she wondered if it might not just be best to return to never leaving the house she lived in.

"_I really want to be free to be myself though._" The long obsidian locks fell over her shoulders and draped over her body allowing her to blend better into the darkness. She didn't expect anyone to find her there. "_Maybe I should just stay here and never go home. I mean... it isn't as if anyone would miss me._"

"Are you all right?" A cheerful voice came to her ears and Aurora suddenly glanced up. She found herself in a spherical place with a lot of holes in it. The person talking to her was the girl with the very long hair who wore the skirt colored cape over he shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Aurora glanced up and then quickly brushed the tears away from her face. The last thing she needed was for her father to find out she had been crying.

"I'm the Queen's chair on the student council which is called the guardians. It is our job to look out for the other students. I saw what happened between you and Saaya. If you want I can tell the teachers that she was bullying you." The girl remained in the long hole tunnel with a smile on her face.

"The teacher will tell my father that I was late to class. He won't be happy." Aurora folded her arms around her knees tighter.

"Then how about I say you got lost and I helped you find your way to class." The purple haired girl remained persistent about the issue.

"He'll be mad that I got lost."

"That would be a problem." A finger went to the other girls mouth. "How about I say you found a younger student who was crying and you brought her to me because I am of the student council."

"You would in fact be lying." The girl let out a deep sigh. "It isn't going to work. He is very strict."

"Well..." There was a pause and suddenly the girl was climbing into the place with the other girl. "You need to be quiet."

"Why?" Aurora though found a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a cat on the hunt for Gaurdian Characters." the girl stated firmly.

Aurora wanted to ask what a Guardian Character was but the voice of a male teenager suddenly came to her ears from outside the place. "Little egg... where are you?"

The small female suddenly paled up. Her father had warned her many times about boy's and how they would come to rape you the first chance they got if you managed to let them get close to her. She wasn't sure what this _egg _he was talking about was but her mind drifted to thinking that what he wanted was to do what her father warned her about.

"I smell the egg coming from this way Ikuto, nyaa!" A small male voice came to her ears then. Either the boy had a severe split personality or he happened to have another person with him.

There came a scrapping sound as the boy moved in through the tunnel and then stuck his head in through to look at the two girls. "Well... if it isn't the Queen's Chair for the Guardians." The male turned his head back slightly. "Yoru. Are you sure that what you didn't smell was this brats Guardian Chara?"

"The egg hasn't hatched yet Ikuto." Suddenly to Aurora's surprise a small fairy like person came flying through the hole. "The egg of the Queen's Chair has already hatched."

The blue haired teenager let out a deep sigh and then reached with his hand towards the pocket of Aurora's uniform and fished out the nice warm egg. The boy twisted the egg in between his fingers. "What is with this Character Egg. It is pale in color." The boy's nose suddenly wrinkled up before turning his blue eyes to look at Aurora. "What is your hearts egg supposed to be about. The design can't even be made out."

"Give it back." The other girl suddenly spoke up while Aurora simply looked at Ikuto and his fairy called Yoru.

"Does she want it back?" The teen tilted his hand in one direction while frowning. "If she doesn't want it back then I'll just take it."

"I don't even know what that is. I just found it this morning." Aurora blinked a couple of times.

The Queen's Chair spoke up as her voice suddenly became dark. "How can she know if she wants it or not when she doesn't know what it is? She doesn't even know how important a heart's egg is to oneself. Temari. Please retrieve the heart's egg from the cat."

Another fairy link thing appeared from under the cloak the purple haired girl was wearing and rushed forward to push the egg out of the teens hand. The Queen's Chair grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her past the boy grabbing the egg as it dropped. The headed out a hole and the girl stood up and placed the egg into Aurora's hand. "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Don't let anyone have this. Don't even let your father have this because it is a part of yourself and something that belongs only to you."

"_Something that belongs to only me_?" Aurora blinked a couple of times. "_If I belong to my father then everything that belongs to me belongs to him. The way Nadeshiko-chan talks about this heart's egg is that it belongs to me and even though I belong to father it can't possibly belong to him. How can this possibly be? I mean... it breaks logic. But something that belongs to only me... that has been something I have always wanted._"


	5. Hatching a Egg

_Author's note – If you read this chapter and have an account PLEASE vote on the poll that is up on my profile. If you are an anonymous reader please tell me in a review. Should all the arcs be in one fanfic or should I start a new fanfic every arc or should I start a new fanfic every three arcs. Elana and I are in major disagreement about this. I think all the arcs together would be WAY to long of a fanfic but she wants a REALLY long fanfic for her OC._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.5: Hatching a Character**

Aurora found her mind suddenly going numb from the idea that something belonged to her and not her father. All her life she had lived under _his _roof and worn _his _clothing that he bought for her to wear. She also ate _his_ food and slept in the bed that _he _bought for her. Life had no meaning besides existing as the Lawrascal daughter and serving to bring pride to his family.

There came a gust of cold air which caused her to suddenly clutch the egg she had been handed back to her chest. Her amethyst eyes clamped shut as she heard the scraping of the ground next to her. A hissing sound could be heard from the male who had tried to take the egg before and she found herself opening up her eyes.

The boy was dressed in a blue outfit that showed off his stomach area. Aurora found herself blushing when she saw this as the boy was quite cute. She also noticed that he had a cross around his neck and cat ears and a cat tail. His hands were adorned with claws and he was looking right at her chest area which caused her to squirm.

Nadeshiko glared at the teenager. "You have some nerve you know."

"Character Change!" The small female fairy suddenly yelled. The next thing Aurora knew the girl suddenly had a big long pole with a blade attached to the end while the fairy had disappeared. The girl proceeded to attack Ikuto only to have the boy dodge up into the air and continue to dodge the blows his opponent lobbied at him.

"I can't do anything." Aurora glanced at the two fighting and couldn't help but notice the fact that Nadeshiko was losing. Finally the teen launched a kick into the girls stomach and sent her flying into the spherical play equipment. "I really can't do anything."

"Give me the egg." The boy stated holding out his hand.

"Don't do it." The purple hair girl muttered under her breath as she tried getting up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Ikuto spoke up. "Since you are a girl I took it easy on you, you know."

"Don't insult me!" Nadeshiko snapped the words out.

"I just did." The boy walked towards Aurora. "As I said, give me the egg."

"Nadeshiko said the egg was mine." Aurora cried out.

The boy reached out and grabbed the young female by the front of her clothing and then jumped on top of a lamp post. "Think about it very carefully. I could drop you from up here and you could easily get hurt. So why don't you just give me your egg."

Suddenly Aurora found herself suddenly bawling her head off. It was the same personality that had showed up earlier and that had caused her to run from the school in as upset of a state as she had been. Knowing that she was embarrassing herself and incapable of doing anything she bawled even harder. "_I just want to be able to do something._"

A cracking sound was suddenly heard and the egg that she had clutched to her chest suddenly hatched. Aurora stopped crying while the boy looked on with irritation. Out came a new fairy. This one was dressed in a pink outfit and had a pacifier to it. Unlike the other fairies though it had no shape to it setting it apart.

"Useless." Ikuto suddenly found himself dropping her.

Aurora suddenly saw a flash of bright light and she found her clothes changing to something else. Her body was in a piece of clothing shaped like a one piece bathing suit with sleeves that went down a couple of inches. She also had a bib and she felt like she was wearing a diaper. She found herself suddenly crying again and words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Something in the long run felt off about the situation.

The teen though grabbed her from behind and set her down on the ground. Her feet were in some sort of soft shoe and no matter what happened she couldn't help but continue to cry. "You really are useless. You can't even defend yourself. You are kind of cute though when you act like this."

Ikuto leaned in and suddenly kissed her on the lips which caused her cheeks to suddenly flush up with frustration. The tears continued to fall. Thankfully though Nadeshiko was finally able to stand and rushed after the tomcat like teen causing him to jump away before leaving. The girl turned to look at Aurora and let out a big sigh.

"You can do Character Transformation despite it just having hatched?" The girl let out a deep sigh. "We're best get that face of yours cleaned up before we head back to school." The purple haired girl grabbed her hand and dragged her into the restroom that was there and carefully wet a paper towel and dried the girls face. She then folded up her arms. "You can change back now."Aurora suddenly burst into crying again as she didn't know how. "Why don't you try sing the restroom before we go."

Aurora walked into the bathroom as she really did have to go. She tried figuring out how to undo the outfit only to find that the snaps were at the bottom. Thankfully though the character transformation gave out and she was able to go to the bathroom without any great mishap. "This stinks."

"I think your character is broken." The other girl stated sweetly.

"I was wearing a diaper." Aurora stifled a sob.

"We'll need to talk to the chairman of the school to try and figure out what is going on." Nadeshiko stated.

"He'll tell my father!"

"Do you really think this is something your father will believe?" The girl let out a deep sigh before they both began to walk back to the elementary school.

"What was that boy after?" Aurora asked.

"Eggs. I honestly don't know why. You're only supposed to have one character per person."


	6. Seeking Council

_Author's note – I still need votes on the poll please._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.6: Seeking Council**

Aurora arrived back at the school with Nadeshiko and her small fairy. Nervously she walked up the stairs to the office of the chairman superintendent person. The purple haired female knocked on the door and a voice asked for them to come into the room. Aurora found herself surprised that the office had so many toys and cat figurines.

"Hello. I am Amakawa Tsukasa." The man smiled at Aurora with a big smile. "I see you have a Guardian Chaacter Aurora-chan."

"You know my name?" Aurora suddenly clutched her skirt and blushed deeply.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I know the new student?" The man smiled at her.

Aurora began to panic and she quickly bowed. "_Please_! Don't tell my father that I was late to class and haven't been yet! Please don't tell him that a boy chased me."

"So you ran into Ikuto." The man stood up and walked to the window. "We can't let this slide though. You are a well to do young lady so your father should expect people to try and kidnap you correct? He'll also wish for it to remain hush so will understand if I tell him about the situation."

"He won't. He'll have expected me to avoid such men." The girl remained bowed. "He'll not let me leave the house ever again."

The man glanced back. "I have another idea."

Tsukasa suddenly began to write on a piece of paper and then he handed it to Nadeshiko. "It makes sense that the superintendent of the school would want to speak with the new student who is also the daughter of a prestigious man to make sure she was being treated well and to the standards a child of such caliber deserves. If your father asks further tell him that if he thinks there is anything we can improve upon while you are here to tell me and that was the message I wished passed on.

Aurora wasn't sure about all of this but nodded her head at the man. Nadeshiko was set to walk back to class with her and paused to ask a question. "How would you like to be a member of the student council?"

The girl suddenly paused. "I can't. I promised my father that I wouldn't be in any clubs."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't a man who was as powerful as your father want his daughter on the student council. It would be an achievement wouldn't it?" Nadeshiko opened the door and handed the note to the teacher. A bunch of jealous mummers about getting to skip out on class came up. There was also talk about how the other kids wanted to be her friend.

Finally class let out and Aurora got into the limo and was driven home. Word hadn't gotten to her father and she went to eat her dinner with him. "I'll be going out of town. I'll be gone for a week or more. Can you behave." The man then spoke up. "I heard that you missed out at the beginning of your class today."

"I am so sorry." Aurora bowed her head at the man. "It won't happen again."

"The superintendent promised that he wouldn't call you out of class again except after school and during lunch hours so don't worry about it. He's taken the blame on himself." Her father spoke up again. "He's also interested in making you a member of the student council."

"You told me that I couldn't be a part of any club." The girl glanced down at her feet.

"Student council isn't a club. It is part of learning to be part of the governing body in this world. As my daughter you need to be a part of it. I expect you to be on your best behavior when you meet with them for tea tomorrow. I'll also try and figure out weaknesses of each of the other members that we can use so that you'll have foothold over them so that we can have more control."

"I don't understand." Aurora suddenly paled.

"That is how things work. You don't need to use the blackmail right away. Actually, it is best not to do so." The man set his cup of coffee down and returned to reading his paper.

"I've finished with dinner. May I pleased be dismissed?" The man simply waved his hand and she headed up the stairs. She stripped out of her clothes and got into a hot shower. The water dripped down her shoulders and her fairy person floated next to her becoming soaked as she did. When she finished she went and flopped onto her bed in a towel.

"_How come he has to take a trip right now? I always seem to mess up when he takes a trip and the punishment seems to be getting worse and worse each time. I never know what he's going to get upset with either. I am very much going to be embarrassed in front of the rest of the school if I'm not careful. I mean, this time he embarrassed me in front of the staff._"

"_He also wants me to be a part of the club. He wants me to blackmail other people into doing what we want for the school. I guess that is the way the government works. And since we aren't going to be making friends with anyone it makes sense that it wouldn't matter if I hurt anybodies feelings on this matter._"

"_I also don't understand why that guy was trying to take my egg either. I can't believe he kissed me too. I mean..._" Suddenly Aurora found herself blushing deeply before turning over onto her stomach. "_I can't like him. Father would be furious if I liked him and if I started dating this guy._" She let out a deep sigh. "He stole my first kiss though. Not fair."


	7. Meeting the Gaurdians

_Author's note – Elana says she tried reviewing last Sunday but when she got on to review stories the site was messing up on her. We're still debating over whether or not to include make it so all the acts are in one fanfic, if each act should be a separate fanfic or if each fanfic should be comprised of three arcs. If you are reading this fanfic please way in with what you think would be best._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.7: Meeting the Gaurdians**

The next day Aurora found herself being led by one Nadeshiko to the garden that was on campus to meet the other guardians. When she got there she was very amazed at all the flowers within the garden. It was like the fairy tales she had heard when she was little but she found herself biting her lip. "Fairy tales_ don't exist. There is no prince to come and rescue you from the evil stepmother._"

She then arrived at the table where tea was set out and she found her cheeks flushing up due to how romantic the setting was. She had always wanted to have a tea party with friends but she had always had to take tea alone in her room being served by a servant. There was a variety of cakes and teas and she figured being one of the guardians had its advantages socially. Which honestly explained why her father wanted her to join. She sat down looking each of the ones she didn't know over.

The first one she noticed was the other female whose hair was pulled up into two pig tails. She munched on a sweet and had a rather mature looking fairy next to her. The next was a blond haired male who happened to have a fairy that was dressed like a kind. The last was an older boy who happened to have one that was dressed in sports wear.

"This is the kings chair, Hotori Tadase, this is the jacks chair, Soma Kukai and this is the ace chair, Yuiki Yaya." Nadeshiko smiled.

"It is Pepe. That name sounds a lot more mature." Yaya stated as she blew on her cup of tea.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to take on your Chara's name simply because you want to be "more mature" then what you are?" Kukai shook his head.

"I'm a lot more mature then the person whose gone and dumped nearly every single girl in the school."

"I have not!"

"Yaya's Guardian Chara was born from the fact she wants to be an older sister." Nadeshiko smiled at Aurora.

"How about Tsubasa then?"

"That is a boy's name!" Kukai shook his head.

"So?"

Aurora shook her head in confusion. "What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to be the Joker." Tadase stated. "Everyone who is on the team has a card based name and the Joker is much better then having a name based off a number."

"Did you just make up that rank for me to join?" Aurora asked suddenly.

"No." Tadase smiled at her.

"Yes." The other three said in unison.

"We do a lot of work so we need more hands." Tadase suddenly stood up. "This way we can rule the world."

"_They don't seem to be very mature._"

"I figure that those of us with Chara should stick together." Nadeshiko smiled.

A thought came to Aurora's mind. "Why don't any of the other students have Chara?"

"I guess that is a good question." Kukai poured himself a cup of hot coffee and began to drink it only to suddenly flinch as it burned his mouth.

"None of us know why or what the Chara are." The purple haired female commented. "Which is another reason why we should stick together. I mean, if we can find out what these Chara are all about then we can figure out how things work."

"I think it has to do with us being superheros." Yaya piped up.

"Come on. Not all of us has a character change that can really do much." Kukai sighed. "And non of us can hold character change as long as you can. Actually... your character change is quite scary."

Aurora found herself glancing down at her feet remembering how badly her own character change had turned out. "Exactly what do you mean by character changes not being able to do much."

"Tadase and mine happen to have weapons but Yaya and Kukai's only improve their characters." Nadeshikio stated. However, the purple haired male suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth. "I forgot... yours is broken. Even the chairman doesn't know what is up with that."

"Perhaps it is a good thing more kids don't go getting Chara then if they are useless like this." Yaya stated.

"That is just mean!" Kukai shook his head. "Anyways, onto business. The track team has asked me to get help with organizing a fund raiser."

Aurora found herself spacing out. She honestly wasn't feeling good. She hadn't done much travel outside of the house before and she felt herself suddenly nod off. Her mind focused on a dream with shadows in it and lights flashed revealing a seizure like scenario that she couldn't remember when Nadeshiko shook her awake.

"Are you all right?" The female smiled at her and then spoke up again. "You'll get used to it as we go along. We also don't do just boring stuff. We also have our own trip that we get to go on each semester which I am sure you will enjoy."

"I am not sure if my father will let me go."

"It is one of our activities and we get a lot of planning done, so it isn't really a vacation if that is what you are wondering about."

"I'll think about it. I honestly will." Aurora thought in the back of her mind. "_It would be nice to get to go some place that isn't in this town. A place that father hasn't ever gone would be nice too though I don't know why I say that..._"


	8. Sports Fundraiser

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.8: Sports Fundraiser**

Aurora was given one of the capes to attach to her uniform and it became known rather quickly in the school that she had become one of the guardians. She found herself quickly surrounded by admirers that were wanting to be her friends because she was so great. She found herself uncomfortable as she knew full well that her father wouldn't approve of any such relationships.

She let out a deep sigh when she was picked up from school. Her limo driver spoke up. "The addition to your uniform is adorable."

The female though glanced out the window not really wanting to talk about the situation she was in, but finally she spoke up. "The other students are paying me more attention now that I am on the student council. Father doesn't want me to make friends or socialize so he'll likely be angry at me."

"I promise I won't tell him." The man let out a soft laugh.

"I'm going to be participating in my first activity for the school tomorrow. They are having a fundraiser for the different sports clubs." Aurora continued to look out the window. "I think I should simply say I'm not going to participate."

"Your father will get word and be angry at you."

Thus Aurora ended up arriving early the next day and began to help the other student council members with setting up the tables for the sports festival that had been planned the night before. There was a sign up table for all of the competitions with a fee. She watched as the Jack did warm up exercises to the side, bending back and forth. "Is it really fair if he participates."

"Kukai always participates with everyone." Nadeshiko smiled at the other two female members.

"Plus... he's not going to win everything. If someone can beat him at the competition they get a special prize." Yaya remained taciturn. "They get to spend a day with a council member of their choice."

"I hope nobody wins." Aurora shook her head. "My father isn't exactly..."

"Don't worry. Kukai wins at everything."

The matter became quite clear as the boy was leaps ahead of all the other students. The day was hot though and Aurora could feel her body breaking out into a nasty sweat. She glanced around wondering if anything would be done about the increasing heat, but nothing was done as it approached the last competition.

Saaya was in the competition and she turned her head to Kukai. "I've been training for this one so that I can get to spend the day with you or Tadase-kun!"

The jack of the Gaurdian's simply made a sickly face while she stuck her thumb up in the air in an attempt to show that she would indeed beat him in the race. "You've never been good at sports."

"That's all right! I bribed the boy's who were good. In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any people from the sports clubs competing other then you. Those that seem to be will hold back."

Kukai let out a deep sigh and suddenly they were off down the long track that would end in front of the table Aurora was sitting at. As he rounded the bend, Aurora suddenly felt faint and collapsed to the ground from heat exaustion. Upon seeing this, instead of finishing the race, he ended up heading to the side stans.

This of course allowed Saaya to suddenly cross the line. She began to dance in a small circle. "Tadase-kun or Kukai-kun!"

She wasn't paying attention to what was going on beside her and Nadeshiko walked over her. "Who do you want to spend the day with."

"I can't choose." Saaya suddeny found herself looking over at the table and saw Tadase and Kukai helping the joker's seat. "Aurora!" She clapped a hand to her mouth. "That isn't what... that isn't who..."

But it was already too late. Kukai though had lifted Aurora up as Tadase was too small to actually lift her and they both took off running to the infirmary. Nadeshiko followed after them and they ended up in the room that was nice and cool. The nurse saw them and told them to put Aurora down on a bed at the school.

Both boy's were told to wait outside and the purple haired female waited for Aurora to come too. A cold cloth was placed on the top of her head and finally Aurora's eyes opened up. "What happened?"

"You got heat sick. The nurse says you should be fine now."

"My father is going to be angry with me..." The girl tried sitting up only to let out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Nadeshiko shook her head and pushed the other girl back down.

"He doesn't like it when I cause him problems."

"That's why we didn't call an ambulance." The nurse spoke up. "It was something that can be handled right here. I do suggest not spending much time out in the heat from now on though, as you seem sensitive to it."

Aurora let out a deep sigh. "Those sports looked like so much fun though." She pulled her knees to her chest. "It is possibly for the best as father doesn't like me doing anything that isn't lady like."

"Why not ask him if you can take up traditional dance and other kinds of Japanese traditions." Nadeshiko piped up. "I'd be willing to teach you and I am quite sure he would be pleased with you being more like a Japanese lady."

Nadeshiko's Chara nodded her head in agreement. "We'll both teach you and you can impress your father with the skill you've learned."

"That would be nice. To have something that father would be pleased with and approve of." Aurora placed a hand on her cheek and let out a deep sigh of relief. "He's always been telling me to be more like my mother, but I've never been able to compare to her. Even the servants say I'm not her."


	9. Out Cold

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.9: Out Cold**

Aurora's consciousness honestly didnt' last long as she found herself drifting back to sleep. She wasn't sure what after that was a dream and what was reality, but she soon found herself opening her eyes in time to see a figure sitting in the window looking at her. The person had cat ears and a cat tail, which caused her to suddenly sit up.

She felt dizzy and felt the person suddenly step towards her and grasp her hand deliciously in his own. "You shouldn't push yourself. The fact you passed out was heard all the way over at the high school division."

Aurora's eyes snapped open to look into the cool blue ones and her cheeks suddenly flushed up. "You're in the high school division?"

"How do you think I was able to find you as fast as I did love?" The male kept staring right into her eyes and Aurora felt her heart skip a few beats. "And obviously you love me too. My ears can pick up that heart beat of yours. This is what happens when two people are soul mates. They just know they are meant for each other."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aurora glanced down at the ground. "My father likely has an arranged marriage for me, you know."

"Fuck the arranged marriage." The male pushed her small body back into the bed and his luscious lips touched hers. "Now get some rest."

She then passed back out, only to wake up and find that he was gone. She felt her cheeks flush up and then realized in her mind, or at least thought in her mind there was no way he could have been there. Standing up, she picked up her book bag and headed to the door, knowing full well that the limo would be waiting for her.

Getting down into the limo, she sat in the back letting the cold air conditioning blow over her. Her driver spoke up. "Your father knows about what happened at the sports festival."

"And what is my punishment?"

"No punishment milady. He has just asked me to pay attention to when the weather is bad like this and you are to stay home on days like this, even if you have activities with the school."

"I see." Aurora paused for a few minutes then leaned forward. "I was asked by the Queen's chair if I would like to take lessons from her about being a proper Japanese lady. Maybe with this I'll be more like mother."

"Perhaps." The man simply kept driving until they arrived home. "Your father is out of town, so you shan't see him for dinner tonight."

Aurora let out a deep breath. "I hope the meal is cold."

She went upstairs and decided to take an early shower, stripping of her sticky uniform and leaving it outside the door so it could be cleaned for tomorrow. The cold water dripped down off her shoulders and she took a deep breath as her head pounded from the heat sickness. Finally though, she went and toweled off before heading down for dinner.

The food was a nice salad and cold soup and she ate it, pleased that the meal was towards her condition. She ate half of each though, as her stomach ached from that morning. She hoped that she wasn't becoming sick and she climbed up the stairs and changed for bed, collapsing into the bed. She at first had dreams that were there yet not there.

That was until she found herself rushing to the bathroom to throw up her dinner. She took a drink of water after wards and collapsed onto her bed and she then found herself having a strange dream. She recognized the setting as the school grounds and she found herself hurrying along, looking for just the right door.

She opened one door and saw Ikuto sitting there, drinking tea and she went and sat down with him. "Good afternoon, milady."

"Good afternoon to you too." Aurora picked up her cup and found herself glad for the cold drink.

"The weather is supposed to be better tomorrow, but there is a high chance you won't be seeing me."

"Did I see you again?"

"Ahh, that is the question. What delicate lips you have? Perhaps I've sneaked past security and I am watching you sleep?"

At that, Aurora's eyes snapped open and she glanced over at her window to see that it was open. Letting out a deep breath, she hurried over and closed the door, locking it rather quickly. The shadows in the room began to creep up on her, and she hurried over to her lamp stand and turned on the light, illuminating the entire room.

"I can't sleep in the dark like this." She thought to herself. "_Father won't like the fact I am having to use a light. Remember when you were little and he took away your night light?_"

"I'll just tell him it was because I wanted to see my way to the bathroom in case I had to throw up again." Aurora leaned back, letting out a deep sigh. She hoped she could drift off to sleep, but she couldn't shake a dark feeling that was pressing down upon her chest. There was nothing there, and she even got up to check under the bed, only to find that nothing was there.

Finally though, she drifted off to sleep, and this time she dreamed that she was a cat sitting in a man's lap, having her back petted and she felt suddenly comfortable. She heard the chairman's voice speaking to her, his voice completely soothing and causing her to relax and go deeper into sleep.

"Dreams are important things to have. They can tell us very many things, things we honestly didn't expect to have shown to us, but things we need to have shown to us despite this fact. It is something we need to grasp. But catching the dreams is like catching a star. It is rare, but when it does occur, it is something that is to be rejoiced."


	10. Big Sister Problem

_Author's note – Elana wanted me to tell you guys... she didn't know anything about Sankarea before she came up with the idea for this fanfic. That also said, this doesn't involve zombies. She thinks she wants me to do a crossover now though... or a fanfic where Aurura is in the Sankarea fandom._

**Aurora & Ikuto  
>ACT ONE: Enter the Muse<br>Chapter 1.10: Big Sister Problem**

The next day Aurora got up. "_What are my classmates going to think about me fainting like that? I can't possibly face them having shown a weak side of myself. They picture me as this calm and collected female. God! How did I represent my father yesterday! It couldn't have been well, if I am not mistaken! I am falling behind the times in this matter!_"

She arrived at school and found herself suddenly accosted by the youngest member of the student council. "How are you doing today Aurora?"

"I'm doing much better then yesterday."

"Let big sister take care of you to make sure your day goes well. I got permission from my teacher to visit the next years class to get an idea of what they do, so I am at your service."

"I see." Of course, Aurora didn't see. Th girl remained there, hovering like a mother hen which should have been a major clue that something wasn't quite right. When Aurora dropped her pencil Yaya found herself reaching for it too.

"Don't bend over. You got sick yesterday and shouldn't be stressing yourself." The female stated. And when Aurora went to put pencil led into Yaya grabbed the pencil from her. "You'll poke yourself if you aren't careful. The problem continued even when they got to lunch and Yaya tried feeding her. "Let big sister feed you."

Thankfully, Nadeshiko came to her rescue and shook her head at the younger student council guardian. "You're taking things way too far. Aurora isn't a baby you know."

This caused Yaya to suddenly pause and frown at the other two females. She then let out a deep sigh and simply became bored with what was going on. And then when they headed to the place to meet up with the guardians she became paranoid about something happening to Aurora. She found herself completely tired out from the day.

"I have a solution to the problem." Tadase piped up. "Each person gets to have a wish when they have a Shugo Chara. None of us have used ours yet though."

"I wish that Aurora was my baby sister!" Yaya suddenly stated.

Aurora let out a little hiccup and found herself suddenly shrinking. Her school uniform hung off her body like a limp rag. The neckline kept sliding further and further down her shoulder while the under clothing simply fell off. Aurora found herself suddenly in a tangled mess while her Shugo Chara flew above her.

"_I don't want to be a baby! I hate my Shugo Chara and character change because it made me one! Why __do I have to have this kind of luck?_" Except the sound didn't come out of her mouth as anything but the sounds of a baby.

Kukai shook his head in disbelief. "Yaya... you were told to be careful with your wish."

"Now I have a baby sibling!" Yaya called out, a smile spreading across her face.

It was then that a knock came on the door. Saaya stuck her head in. "I was told by the teachers to pass on the message that some students are... whose the baby?"

"Aurora-chan!" The youngest guardian piped up.

"Oh... why would anyone name their baby Aurora?" The girl stated.

"You don't remember Aurora?" Nadeshiko asked, confusion in her voice.

"I don't do babies. They're down right stinky." The girl stated, before turning and leaving.

Tadase glanced at the other girls before taking off. "I'm going to go ask if the head master has any clue about what is going on."

"We'll take care of the baby!" Yaya piped up, a smile on her face.

"We will?" Kukai shook his had in disbelief. "I don't do babies either. Particularly female babies. You two are on your own."

"I love babies!" The other female stated, scooping up the small thing into her arms.

"I really don't want to look at a girls... you know reagion." The male stated, his cheeks flushing a deep red. "I'm heading out."

"We should really get her some clothes." Nadeshiko sighed. "But we can't carry her around naked either.

"I can watch her while you go and get the clothes and stuff." Yaya stated.

"We should use one of the tableclothes for a temporary diaper." The other preteen stated.

"Why?"

"What are you going to do if she has to use the restroom?"

"Oh..."

The other female showed Yaya how to create a diaper. Aurora felt her cheeks flushed up and she continued to cry.

"Why won't she stop crying." Yaya bounced the baby in her arms.

"How would you feel if you were turned into a baby?" Nadeshiko asked.

Yaya placed a finger to her mouth. "I honestly don't know. But I do know that babies skin is soft like a stuffed animals and I wish I had a baby to take care of because they are so cute."

"Just wait until you need to change a diaper. I may be an only sibling but I know that babies make big stinks." The girl stated.

Yaya though payed no mind and simply ticked Aurora who continued to cry as the situation wasn't going to her want. Not to mention she was starting to get cold and hungry. "_Well... you did wish to be free. In case you didn't notice, anyone outside of the guardians doesn't remember who you are._"

"_But I'm not free. I don't want to have to start my life all over, having to be a child again. I had a bad enough childhood as it is. Not to mention... my father will find a way to find me again. There is no doubt about it."_


	11. Baby Problems

_Before school let out Elana let me know that she is mad at me. She didn't like the fact Aurora got turned into a baby. I think it adds to the plot and makes things interesting though. I reminded her that she forgot where she wanted me to go with this in the first place. Since it is already posted she says to leave it, but I owe her a new story featuring Aurora. She's thinking over the summer what fandom she wants me to write the story for._

**Aurora & Ikuto ACT ONE:****  
><strong>**_Enter the Muse_********  
>Chapter 1.11:<br>****_Baby Problems_**

Aurora lay on top of the table while Yaya tickled her baby form. The girl who was supposed to be older wanted things to go back to normal but honestly didn't know when things would be normal. On top of this, nobody knew that she was missing and it was as if she didn't exist. She also found that she couldn't speak in anything but giggles and such.

Yaya leaned over smiling at her. "Do you want a cookie Aurora-chan?"

Aurora opened her mouth, only to have a rather large drool bubble form over her mouth instead. The bubble went pop in her face and she let out a cry. It wasn't a sound of happiness or anger, but more of utter surprise that something so utterly disgusting happened to her. She said a few more things only to have Yaya stuff a cookie into her toothless mouth.

However, the whole situation changed when Aurora simply couldn't hold it any longer. Yaya's nose suddenly wrinkled up before she clapped a hand over her nose. "Ewww... what a nasty smell!"

The small babe began to holler to the best of her ability, trying to tell Yaya that she was not comfortable with the nasty diaper. Instead of doing what she should, Yaya instead scooped the baby up and began to run backwards and forward, all around the room. "What am I supposed to do! What am I supposed to do!"

Thankfully Nadeshiko came through the door, frowning as she did so. "You found out you're not very good at taking care of babies, didn't you?"

"I don't know what to do!" Yaya cried, before Nadeshiko dropped her packages onto the table.

"Remember when we gave her a diaper before?" The girl stated, taking Aurora from Nadeshiko.

"We had to do that so she had some clothing, right?"

"That isn't the only thing a diaper is used for." Nadeshiko grabbed the package of diapers and opened it up taking a fresh diaper out. "Who ever cleans our stuff is not going to like having to take care of a soiled tablecloth, but we didn't have much choice."

It was then that the diaper was undone and Yaya clamped a hand over her nose. "Ewww! That is so gross!"

"Do you still want a baby sibling?" Nadeshiko sighed.

"Duh! Mom and dads can take care of this mess." Yaya stated.

Finally though, Aurora was in a clean diaper and she was sitting in a baby seat while the two girls tried to pick out an outfit for her. Nadeshiko wanted to dress her in a very lacy dress which Aurora didn't think she minded. Yaya however wanted an outfit with strawberries on it. It was then that Kukai came into the room and found himself blushing.

"Can't you put some clothes on her?"

"We have a disagreement on what outfit Aurora should wear." Yaya stated.

The older male let out a deep sigh before reaching into the bag of clothing and grabbing an outfit with elephants on it. He then plopped the dress shirt onto Aurora's head and then pulled on a pair of shorts. "And what if Aurora can see this? I mean, she's half naked in front of a guy. Sure, she's a baby right now, but I am sure she's not happy with the situation."

"Any word from Tadase about what we're going to do with her?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm going to take her home with me." Yaya stated, scooping the baby out of the seat and rubbing her cheek against Aurora's.

"Yaya, I think you're sick. You know that."

"If I had a cold I wouldn't be touching her."

It was a few hours later when Tadase came back. "The principle says he'll handle the situation. He has a new uniform for her too."

"The principle has a uniform for a baby!" Yaya clapped her hands together. "That would be so cute!"

"No... he's got a fresh uniform for when he reverses the magic and change her back." Tadase stated. "We need to go to his office now."

"You mean Aurora is going to be turned back?" Yaya frowned at this.

"He also says to be careful what we wish for from now on." Tadase sighed. "It may end up effecting others."

The guardians headed up to the room and the principle placed Aurora on his desk next to her uniform. He then motioned for the others to step out the door. "The sun is almost set, so we need to not be in here."

Aurora's eyes watched as the sun set through the window in the principle's room. She then felt her body growing and she felt the diaper snapping along with the clothing. Letting out a deep sigh she grabbed the uniform and pulled on the skirt, wishing she had a pair of underwear. There was a slight glow from the lights outside and she suddenly felt a shadow over come her.

Turning her head, she suddenly wrapped her arms around her chest. Ikuto was hanging upside down looking in through the window. He then pushed the door open slightly and plucked a kiss on her lush lips. "I am glad you got changed back and aren't a baby. You're much cuter this way, because who wants a girlfriend who is a baby?"

He then slunk out the window and she hurriedly pulled on the blouse. She then hurried through the door where the others were waiting for her, slamming the door shut. "Ikuto... he was looking through the window."

"That's not good. He possibly saw quite a bit." The principle let out a deep sigh. "I had better keep better track of him. He is a problematic child."


	12. King Sized Crush

**Aurora & Ikuto ACT ONE: King Sized Crush Chapter 1.12: **

Aurora went home, her cheeks flushed up from embarrassment of having had another kiss with that particular boy. Thankfully, her father wasn't home and he had no clue about what was going on and she wished that she could make a wish that would help her out rather then someone else. She got up the next day and headed to school and settled into her class.

However, Tadase came up to her, his cheeks flushing up a bit. "I am sorry about what happened yesterday."

Aurora felt her cheeks flushing up, wishing that she didn't have to remember what happened yesterday. One of the girls spoke up. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

"Yeah, but..." The girl who happened to have a problem with the fact Aurora was getting close to all of the cute guys.

"I was wondering if you would go to the cafe with me this afternoon. It is outside of the school."

"I really shouldn't, I mean..." Aurora knew her father's rules and she found herself glancing at the ground, not at all happy that she was having to turn him down.

"It's for council business." The boy stated.

"All right... I guess." Aurora found herself leaving the school that afternoon, walking with Tadase. She found herself at the cafe and he ordered her a sweet tea. She started to enjoy it, but remembered the way her father handled things and knew that he would be mad about her going out with a boy. He was very possessive of her due to the fact... well, she wasn't really sure the reason why he was so possessive of her.

The cafe had these white wire seats and had a cool baby blue awning that draped down over the tables to stop the sun and rain from pouring down on the customers heads. Each table had a pitcher of simply white flowers that allowed the place to have a sweet, homey look. The smell of the various teas happened to drift out of the door as the bell rang.

She then had some cookies, and blinked a couple of times. "Where are the others?"

Tadase then got a call. "What do you mean you guys can't make it? I know that he has sports practice, but... and she has dance, and... well... oh come on?"

The boy found himself frowning a couple of times, before glancing away. Aurora decided it was time to leave, but she didn't know how to tell him that their date was off. She then found herself walking with him to the park and they sat to feed the birds as their meeting was pushed to the side. Something told her that maybe, just maybe someone had tried pulling this off in order to get them together.

Except... Aurora was bothered by this and she couldn't figure out why. She took a deep breath and forced herself to think about the situation.

"_He's no the one I love, and I couldn't care one way or another if I didn't date him._" The seeds crashed down on the ground and the pigeons cooed as they ate up the food. She bit her lip, realizing that if this got back to her father something bad would happen.

"I wish this day would last forever."

A few pigeons had decided to launch up into the air just as he said this and they were suddenly frozen in time. The two found themselves blinking. Aurora glanced over at him, confusion written on her face. "Exactly how are we to get past this one if each wish ends at sunset? I mean, time isn't even moving!"

Aurora suddenly slapped him across the face before storming off. The fountain in the middle of the part had water droplets in the middle of the air and she found herself reaching out to touch the water, finding that the water was very wet. She let out a deep sigh, before turning to glare at him. "Really, you have to be careful what kind of thing you wish for! I thought yesterdays incident made that very clear!"

"Yes... but..." The boy glanced at the ground. "It is also a figure of speech, so it slipped my mind that it used the word "I wish". Because this is far from what I would wish for. If I had my way I would be the kind of the world and you would be my queen and you would be pregnant with triplets with your beautiful belly swollen."

"You said that outloud." Aurora narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, you said that out loud."

The boy let out a deep sigh, before heading over to the next area. A child was going down the slide backwards and he turned the boy around. "Well, technically this is a place where I rule and you would be my Queen. We can do whatever we want until time ends."

"Time will never end. You yourself asked that it never end and have made us stuck in this endless loophole. Like, really?"

"But... you could be my queen. We can rule the world, walk all over other people and have the best of everything."

"Even if you were the last man on Earth I would not want to be with you!" Aurora snapped the words out. Time suddenly started up again and Tadase frowned at her, his feelings obviously being hurt. She then headed towards the house because it was time to get home. She arrived home and the phone rang. "Hello?"

"_You did something bad today_,"

"Who is this?"

"_You did something bad today._"

"If your spying on me for my father, you had better not be feeding him any false information just to get money! I was at a meeting for the student council and the other members couldn't make it."

She was met with silence and then the phone clicked off. She let out a deep breath before heading up to her room for bed.


	13. Another Date

**Aurora & Ikuto ACT ONE: ****_Enter the Muse _****Chapter 1.13: ****_Another Date_**

"_You did something bad today._" The phone had kept ringing until she answered it, her lips pushing together wondering who at school could be calling her that late at night and also have her phone number. She knew that her father was horribly strict and that she was lucky that she was able to go to school even. If one person were to tattle, or even make up lies everything that she had come to like would go spilling away. Letting out a deep sigh she found herself going to sleep, only to find herself waking up at night wondering who was calling her yet again. In the morning the words changed to, "_What bad thing will you do today?_"

Thus she was tired when she arrived at school and Saaya approached her. "About the sports festival..."

"Look. I honestly understand that you don't want a date with me."

"Actually... I don't. But I won't be able to live it down if I didn't go on a date with you the full works and got pictures of it. You are very popular you know, and even the guys want pictures of it. Its..." Saaya pause. "Understand I don't swing this way."

Aurora blinked a couple of times. "Isn't there only one way to swing?"

The female paused before letting out a deep sigh. "Look, just leave the date to me... because that's what the day with you has turned out to be now that the rumors have spread around. I have the list of pictures they want and I've put Suzuki Seiichiro in charge of taking them as he's actually pretty good despite being a third grader. We'll go tomorrow morning as it is a Sateruday. Understand."

The female smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. This is part of the councils job, right? So it should be no problem. When she got home from school she found herself getting the phone calls again, an exact repeat of yesterdays. They arrived at the school, her wearing a very lady like outfit, causing Saaya to frown. "No... that won't do. I figured you would wear something like that so I came prepared. You need to change."

Aurora went to the bathroom and then found herself blushing at the outfit. The shirt was a ruffled tank with spagetti straps in a salmon color while the bottom part of the outfit was a denim skirt that was short. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes." The female stepped out, feeling like crying. Saaya saw her face. "Look... you're not allowed to make that face. You need to smile. This is part of your job as the council. And please understand I don't swing that way." The girl watched as the other blinked. "Never mind."

"I like the idea of you two swinging that way." This caused Saaya to hit Seiichiro on the head. Saaya grabbed Aurora's hand.

"Why do we have to hold hands?"

"Because we're on a date. Those on a date hold hands."

They walked together to the subway. Buying a ticket was a new experience and they held hands on the subway. For some reason people were staring at them. They arrived at the amusement park and Aurora's eyes widened upon seeing the spot and she kept holding onto Saaya's hand as they went to the first ride, the roller coaster ride. The got on and she felt her breath taken away. They also went on a carousel ride, where Saaya insisted on riding behind Aurora. There was also the love boat ride, as well as Ferris wheel, finally ending at the cup ride. She found herself heading back and Saaya bought her a toy, much to her joy.

"Today was very fun." Aurora smiled at her.

"There is one more thing we have to do picture wise."

"Well, I can't see anything wrong about that." Suddenly Saaya leaned forward and kissed Aurora on the lips.

Saaya pulled back and turned to their young camera man. "Will that do it?"

"Well... we should take a few more shots in various other places."

"Wait..." Aurora blinked a couple of times. Her eyes were beginning to water as she didn't like the situation. "I don't know why you did that and I know my father doesn't wanting me dating guys, but I know that I like guys and not girls."

"I told you, I don't swing that way." Saaya let out a deep sigh. "They want the pictures. This is stupid really. If I had known that council members had this amount of work to do I wouldn't... well, I would have had a lot different respect for you."

They took a few more pictures of kisses before heading back. That night Aurora received a call on the phone. "_Aurora Lawrascal was a very bad, bad girl. Aurora Lawrascal shall be punished by the law. Aurora Lawrascal will face the consequences._" The next morning though was a repeat of what was there before. She went to school and found that the pictures had been printed in the paper.

"Oh my gosh! They really did it!"

"It is the new smexy!"

Aurora found herself crying then and hurrying off. No one seemed to notice that she was crying. She hurried to the garden, only to find that Tadase's chara landed near her. "Tadase says to tell you that the council never approved this. This was all the newspapers idea and they will be punished."

"It still hurts though!" Aurora found herself crying, rubbing her eyes as her Chara floated next to her. She then turned and ran out, not knowing where she was going. She found herself near the water, upset that the Chara was floating around despite the fact it was horribly stupid. For all she knew the said Chara had to be the one spying on her. "I mean... you don't talk, the other Chara are so much better..."

"Nope. The Chara don't side with adults." A familiar and comforting voice stated. "I saw the picture. Wished it was me instead of course with you."


	14. Another Date Again

**Aurora & Ikuto ACT ONE: ****_Enter the Muse _****Chapter 1.14: ****_Another Date Again_**

"I saw the picture. Wished it was me instead of course with you."

Aurora blinked a couple of times, the tears welling in her eye as she turned to look at the blue haired male that was now leaning up against the wall. "Well... I... think..." She stopped short and began to cry harder. "I don't understand why people do these things."

Ikuto came over and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly. "They attack you because you are a lady and because they want to make it so that you don't seem like a lady. They are that jealous of you. Why don't you and I head away from school? I can find a way to cheer you up, to make all of those hurting feelings go away."

"I..." Aurora blinked a couple of times. "I'm not sure."

"And yet you know that you don't wish to stay here, where everyone is reading what is in the paper. They are likely to make fun of you, laugh. Of course... some are looking at that picture in a perverted manner and you wish to avoid their perverted eyes. Get away from the school for a bit. All things considered I doubt the teachers will mind."

Aurora nodded her head and he led her away, down towards the river. He reached up to wipe the tears away and she felt somewhat better. The view of the river however was gorgeous and he led her down to the boat. She blinked a couple of times before Ikuto helped her into the boat and she watched as the person rowing the boat began to paddle away.

"This is like Vienna. The boat that is. So enjoy yourself." Ikuto said as she sat next to him. The place felt warm and she felt safe. Not to mention the fact she didn't have to worry about hearing the other students talk about her. One of the places they passed was under a cherry tree in full bloom. This caused her to lean her head onto Ikuto's shoulder and she found herself falling asleep.

_As she was asleep, she found herself in a hall with many doors. A voice spoke up behind her. "Depending on a persons wishes the paths change._"

_Aurora reached out and grabbed a door with a baby that looked like it could be Yaya and opened it, blinking a couple of times as she headed through the door. She saw an entire place where things were baby like. "This would be her wish._"

_Aurora couldn't help but notice the other doors in this nursery room. She reached out and opened another, only to find herself falling through space. As she fell she could see stars around her. Frowning, she found that a Chara was following her, dressed in a pink dress. "What is going on?"_

"_The future paths are shaped by people's wishes. Sometimes new worlds are opened up, but they can't be reached until the right wishes are asked for. Each world is different from the next and the happiness and pain is going to be different. Be careful that the wishes you make are carefully made as are those made when you make yours."_

"_I know I want to be able to always be with Ikuto. I wish to always be with Ikuto, him treating me the same."_

"_So be it. That wish... unless another contradicts it... will be yours. However, understand that things may still not be happy for you, or that another path will bring you happyness."_

"_I'll take the path I need to."_

"_Even if it is a path someone else forces you on?"_

"_I don't understand your words."_

"What do you mean you don't understand my words."

Aurora's eyes snapped open. "Sorry... I fell asleep."

"I was saying that I am in love with you and wish to be with you forever and ever."

Aurora blinked a couple of times. "_My wish. But... nothing happened like it did with Yaya, so it can't possibly have come true._"

"So... what do you say?"

"I don't know." Aurora got out of the boat. "I know I skipped school, but I really should head back to class. At least the classes I have left.'

"I'll walk you back."

Aurora followed him, looking down at the ground with a blush. "_I really like Ikuto and wish that I could be with him forever. But is that the right thing to wish? And there is something that bothers me about that dream. I can't put my finger on it._"

Looking up she saw her pink chara floating in front of her. "_And how come my Chara is a baby?_"

Letting out a sigh they walked along the long fence until they came to he gate. Ikuto continued to walk her along the path to the front gate. When they arrived at the front doors of the school he to her surprise leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She could feel a few awes and ohs coming from the other students and her blush increased.

"_They're going to be talking about this as well. And what if this gets back to father of all people?_" Aurora stepped in, heading to the classroom, listening to the other students gossip.

"She's so amazing."

"It's too bad she's taken. A girlfriend and a boyfriend."

"All her needs met."

"_Exactly what is that supposed to mean._"

"You know... she and Sayaa only kissed because everyone wanted them too. They didn't do it because they're interested in the same sex."

Aurora looked up to see Nadeshiko defending her and the corners of her mouth twitched. "Thanks. Neither one of us were comfortable on that date. I really wonder why the other students are interested in those things.'

Nadeshiko placed a hand on her back. "That's because they're perverts. They wouldn't be treating you like this if they had an ounce of politeness."


	15. Of Cookies and Moodies

**Chapter 15: Of Cookies and Moodies**

Aurora didn't feel well.

No, despite the fact Ikuto had tried to cheer her up the stares she kept seeing caused her to frown and she didn't think she could feel better. The stares that were on her simply didn't go away, and she could feel the frowns other people had... no, not frowns, but smirks as if they were undressing her... they simply wouldn't go away. She felt as if there was no feeling to everything that was going on. She felt despairingly sad, sad that everything wouldn't fix itself right away.

She was glad though that Nadeshiko had come to rescue her, and had dragged her away from the mess. To her dismay, she found out that P.E. was next, the one class she had come to dred, particularly since it was physical activity that had led to her going on a date with a girl and ending up in pretty much the situation she was in. She also felt that some of the girls in the locker room were enjoying full heartedly the fact she was undressing. There was also the feeling that the good things couldn't last much longer, a feeling she couldn't shake. There was also something else she couldn't shake.

"_Be careful what you wish for. It may come back to haunt you. You also have only one wish._"

Letting out a deep sigh she pulled on her gym clothes only to find herself excused by the teacher from any physical activity. Nadeshiko was allowed to sit with her while the other girls played volleyball. "Something is honestly bothering you."

"Well... there is the fact those pictures got out. I don't think she would have released the pictures herself and she seems just as embarrassed by them. But everyone else..."

"There are the girls who saw both of you as competition for the guys they liked and there are the girls who simply think the two of you look good together. It is as simple as that."

"It can't possibly be that simple though. I mean... really... that simple?"

"It's honestly not that simple. It has felt like someone has been manipulating things from behind the scenes. That isn't the only issue here though."

"No... it isn't the only issue. My question comes from the fact I like Ikuto."

"Ikuto..." There came a pause. "Well... I'm glad you're finally at least able to admit such feelings and come out of your shell. I mean, when you first got here you couldn't admit that you had any kind of emotions. So... what do you say? Why don't we try and make it so that your relationship is easier?"

"No! Easier means that my father will find out!"

"Fine. I didn't really mean easier, but more of progression. Wouldn't you like to see your relationship with Ikuto to grow? I mean, you could very well have such a relationship that you find out that he is your soul mate."

"Soul mate?"

"Well, not everyone believes in the concept but the fact is there is a belief that there is one guy out there who is supposed to be with you. The strings of fate are tied, so that if you die and pass on, the two of you will meet again in the other world, but none of you will remember the past lives you had. Well... at least you're not supposed to remember the lives you had."

"So... asking that he be my potential soul mate and being together isn't a wish."

"Not really. Not if he was already intended to be your soul mate in the first place. And it's the kind of wish I don't think would be granted unless you actually are soul mates in the first place. So here's the thing... if that is true... if you are already soul mates, then the wish that you made wouldn't be wasted as there was no point in making the wish in the first place. So all things work out. It's why I think so many other people's wishes don't always come true. They're wishing for things like unobtainable soul mates, but I'm honestly not sure." There came a pause. "You know what? How about after we get done with classes you meet me in the school kitchen class? We'll make something for Ikuto."

"I don't know how to cook."

"I'll teach you. You'll be fine. It's rather simple."

"Why do I have the feeling that this could also end up being a bad thing?"

"It isn't. You're living a normal life. Recipes are easy to follow."

So after class Aurora met her friend in the kitchen. The got to work pulling out sugar and butter and eggs and everything else they would need. She was also show a recipe book and Aurora found it as easy to understand as her textbooks. They began to mix up a batch of cookies and she eventually laid it out on the trey to cook.

She waited for them to rise up, when two of the other girls came into the room. The looked at each other. Then one of them spoke up. "Are you cooking cookies for your sweat heart."

"I'm sure that she'll like them."

"I..."Aurora felt like crying, but Nadeshiko saved her again.

"Look... we know it was you two who posted the pictures in the newspaper and we know why you two did it. Since the other guardians know that you in fact did do the things that you did, then let's say that you can find them not wanting to date you and you can find yourselves also banned from helping with the school paper. Now be gone with you two."

The two girls scuttled off and Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. The cookies finished and she placed them into a paper bag, which Nadeshiko told her to leave on the balcony of her room for Ikuto, that he was sure to find them as that was the type of person he was. Sure enough, the next morning she found a letter saying he had gotten the cookies and was quite thankful for them.


	16. Father's Back

**Chapter 16: Father's Back**

When Aurora saw the letter from Ikuto, her heart skipped a beat and a smile spread across her face. She quickly pulled on her uniform and her chara... despite being useless floated behind her until she got down the stairs. She went to the dining room table, only to freeze upon seeing her father sitting there. She could feel herself suddenly chocking back the feeling that suddenly welled up in her chest. For some reason she knew that she didn't want to see the man. Taking a deep breath, she carefully took her seat at the table. "Good morning father." No response came. "I didn't know you were getting back."

"Children and women shouldn't speak unless spoken to."

Aurora felt herself suddenly shiver, wishing that things between her and her father were better off, but truth was that things had never been the same as before her mother died. The memories were obscure, but she did remember both of them being happy as well as smiling, but suddenly she felt that her father had never once been a happy person. "I appologize father."

The man poured his tea. "I hear that you have been hanging out with someone by the name of Fujisaki Ndeshiko."

Aurora paused. "Yes. She is another one of the guardians and she has been taking care of me at school."

"Except for guardian duties you are not to speak to him."

"Him sir?"

"You heard me. Him. His real name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He comes from this horrid family that raises it's males as females. Don't speak to him, don't associate with him." The man continued to pour his tea. "Also... I wish for you to take over the Queen's position from him. It is appalling that a male has a female position."

"I couldn't do that. I mean..."

"Why not?"

"How can I walk up to them and suddenly say I want that position."

"A good point. I will be taking care of it, so you need not worry."

Aurora took a deep breath. "_I'm worried what he means by that._

"For now just avoid him at school. Avoid him at all costs."

The small female picked at her food, noticing that it was the most boring traditional food that anyone could make. It was as if the man was trying to punish her. Letting out a deep breath she ate only half of it, knowing that if she ate more then that he would comment on the fact she was becoming fat.

She then went and grabbed her parcel, glad that she had finished her homework. She arrived at school and sat at the desk, looking at the window. Nadeshiko... or whoever he really was came in and asked her if she was feeling better. She instead did as her father said and ignored his friend. Taking a deep breath, Nadeshiko finally asked to speak to her when they went to the guardian meeting.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"My father says... my father says you're really a boy." There came silence. "He also says... well, he says that he'll do something so that I can have your position."

"I see."

"He also said we can't be friends anymore."

Nadeshiko looked away. "Well... I knew your father was a crass man who was self-centered and only thought of what he wanted, but this really takes the cake. Doesn't he ever think about what you want and what makes you happy? Mind you... what he said is true. My family is one of those traditional tropes where men play both the male and female roles."

"So then... it isn't because your trying to break traditional role."

"No... contrary to it our family fills a very traditional role within Japanese society." Nadeshiko... or whatever he was called folded his arms across his chest. "Your father says otherwise? It it seems that he is operating under the Japanese buisness ideal, not traditional Japanese ideals. We should do something about him."

"My father is rich. He controls most of the town. He's already thinking of doing something to you because he wants me to have your position."

"Then I'll step down. I'll offer him up the offer of me stepping down."

"But then he would know we talked."

"He didn't expect us not to talk when it came to Guardian business did he? While we were waiting for the others we had a conversation about how you weren't talking to me and you were replied in a polite and truthful manner as is expected of Japanese lady. It shouldn't cause you any problems. This way you also don't have to worry about what he'll do with me."

"He might still..."

"Don't worry about it. This is now in my hands."

It was then that Yaya came into the room. "Guess what Aurora-chan!"

"What?"

"Your father decided that we would have a play date this weekend."

Silence fell over the room. Aurora blinked a couple of times. "I'm a bit confused, as father said that he didn't want me to make friends."

"Your father said that he wanted a female influence on you and since your mother is gone he decided I could be that influence."

Nadeshiko flinched. "Yes... well." He changed the subject. "How did your mother die?"

"She died when I was four... I think. I mean, I think that she died then, but I don't know why she died. I think she and a younger sibling died in child birth, that was one of the stories. Another story was that she was in a car accident. It changes every time. She's... when she was around father was actually happy. He wasn't mean like he is now. No... the proper word isn't mean, but strict."

"Well... he seems nice enough. I get to be the first person to go to your house out of the whole school. Hey? Nadeshiko... you don't wish to go do you?"

"Me? Well... here is the deal with that. I wasn't invited."

"But..."

"Go... the two of you have fun." The look in Nagehiko's eyes said that he didn't think they would fun, but that he also didn't know what else to do about the situation. Aurora realized that she would pretty much be on her own for the play date tomorrow and that made her feel ill. She couldn't place his finger onto why.


	17. Candy Land

**Chapter 17: Candy Land**

Yuyu arrived at the mansion with a smile on her face. It was early in the morning and she found herself wishing that she could live in such a big house, but her wish ended up being wasted on something trivial. Stepping into the room, she was led to the breakfast table and asked to sit down. She was allowed to eat breakfast with them and didn't notice that there was a difference between her breakfast and Aurora's, but instead dug in as it looked scrumptious.

"So... what kind of game are you two are going to play?" The man leanded on the chair.

"Well... I like playing house, but not many other kids like playing house anymore."

"Goodie. You can play the mother while Aurora plays the little girl. I'll be heading to work now, if you don't mind. Do what ever you wish."

The dishes were cleared from the table and the two girls headed up the stairs. The took a look in Aurora's closet. "These are the clothes from when you were little."

"Yes. Father won't let the servants toss them out. He says he wants me to be a little girl for a long time. He says if I grow up, he honestly won't be able to handle it."

The girl stood down. "Hey... these look like they would still fit you. I mean, not height wise, but they look like they should fit you. So you could wear them as we play house, right. It's too mad that there is nothing here that says mommy."

Yuyu pulled out a sundress that had a lacy frill at the bottom. "Wear this dress and we'll go for a walk around the gardens. If your daddy kept the clothing, do you think that he would have also kept the baby stroller."

"That would be kept in the downstairs closet if it is there. Aurora pulled off her skirt and blouse and pulled on the sundress, frowning as she realized that said dress only went to about two inches above her hip. "I don't feel comfortable wearing this."

This caused her companion to frown before handing her a tutu skirt which wasn't most better. They went downstairs and they began looking through the coat closet until they found the stroller. Aurora sat in it, a frown on her face, hoping that it would break. She didn't think that being in this state of attire was right, and yet none of the servants reacted to said attire.

Yaya ended up pushing her around and singing a lullaby while Aurora found herself quite bored, wishing that she could be working on homework instead. She also hoped that Yaya would tire of this particular game. The continued through the garden, looking at all the varieties of roses there were. She found herself rolling her eyes, wishing that things could simply be... well, simple.

"_If only I could be a normal girl who isn't rich. I could have a normal family, have normal play dates... if that is actually what they're called at this age. I would actually be having such a normal life that I would be wishing for it to no longer be normal. You know... I hope in a past life I didn't wish for things to be normal and this be the results of this investigation._"

A sudden calling came from some of the female servants from where a small table sat in the garden. Yaya started to push the stroller in that direction, only for the bottom to fall out. This caused her and Aurora to go tumbling over each other. Thankfully they landed in the grass and there were no injuries to either. Aurora feared how her father would react if there were.

They then got up and headed over to the table in time to see that the women were setting out tea cakes and tea and they took the time to sit down as the woman delivered the snacks. Aurora wished that she could change, but instead folded her hands politely in her lap. She also proceeded once tea was served to eat in a danty manner while Yaya ended up stuffing her mouth.

"You are so lucky! I'd trade places with you any day."

"Yes... well, it isn't that great. I have a certain way I have to ask and a certain way I have to eat."

"Do you have any magazines or books to look at?"

"I have a few picture books that my mother had given me."

The two stood up and headed up the stairs and they found themselves looking athte picture books. Aurora found herself frowning as they went through. "_Is this what a normal life is like? Is it about playing games and reading books with your friends. Is it actually about having friends. Lovely to feel good, despite the fact I don't feel good about dressing the way I am. And father seems to be... acting nicer, to say the least. He's even said I could have a friend. Well... I think this is supposed to be a friend. Maybe the goal isn't for us to be friends. Maybe father is trying to manipulate things again._"

Eventually it came time for lunch and Aurora found herself going down the stairs, stuck in the same outfit. She ate in a dainty manner, but she found herself watching as Yaya ate in a very undainty manner. Eventually then it came time to leave and her father came to see her. "Why are you dressed that way?"

"The game..."

"I see."

"She was a messy eater."

"Good. She's an example of what you shouldn't do. Now go to bed. If I catch you going against me, even messing things up, like kissing a boy I shall make sure that you life is far worse then hers and that the whole world knows about it. You are a daughter of this house and you will act like one. You can have acquaintances, but you may not have any friends."


End file.
